


(Un)Safe Sex

by misura



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not read at work. Do not try this at home. Do not pass Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Safe Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_ZM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/gifts).



"At long last, I finally have you all to myself. Now, where to start? So many options, and only so many hours in a night. Perhaps - no. Nipple clamps?"

"W-wait!"

"Time spent waiting is time wasted, dear apprentice."

"S-shouldn't - don't I get a safeword?"

"... A safeword? What for?"

"I think I should get a safeword."

"Very well then, if you insist. A safeword. How bothersome."

" _'Help'_ might be a good one."

"No, no - I hardly think so. No. _'Help'_ is so common, such an easy word to slip out when in the throes of passion. It should be something rare, something impossible to mistake for anything else. Let me think on this for a moment."

"Oh, take all the time you need. These cuffs are quite comfortable."

"I've got it. Your safeword will be ... "

"Yes?"

" _'Don't stop'_."


End file.
